


Living Fandom: Felicity Smoak

by sidhe_faerie



Series: All Things Fandom Land [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if your favorite character was a real person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Fandom: Felicity Smoak

**Character | Fandom** : Felicity Smoak | Arrow

**Topic** : 1. Outfit  
**Submission** :  
**Information**  
:There is nothing better than a too big sweat shirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants.  
The sweatshirt is from her college days and it’s the only one that survived the wardrobe purge.  
The pajama pants were a gift from Oliver. She still doesn’t understand the ninja turtle reference but she assumes he was trying to make fun of his time with the League of Assassins.

**Topic** : 7. Hobbies  
**Submission** :  
**Information** :  
“Hacking is a hobby ….. that I do not engage in”  
We all know that Felicity can hack into anything. Argus and Star Labs have had their satellites hacked by felicity multiple times. She has hacked Iron Heights and every government agency in the know world as part of Team Arrow.

**Topic** : 8. Talent  
**Submission** :  
**Information** :  
“It’s math.”  
Felicity first field work exploited her Las Vegas roots. She can count cards. It was a very handy skill to have when infiltrating an illegal casino.  
Nowadays, she hides her talent by making obvious mistakes when naming poker hands.

**Topic** : 9. Three Favorites  
**Submission** :  
**Information** :  
“I stress eat”/”I liked watching you do that.”  
Felicity stress eats and when she does she reaches for favorite ice cream, mint chocolate chip.  
There’s nothing better than post mission dim sum. It one of Felicity most frequent orders at the all night Chinese restaurant.  
Felicity has never hidden the fact that she really likes watching Oliver hang on the salmon ladder in front of her while she hacks. Sometimes its more distracting than anything else but she likes the distraction.

**Topic** : 10. Choice (Education)  
**Submission** :  
**Information** :  
“Felicity Smoak, MIT, Class of ‘09”  
Felicity is a genius and she graduated at the age of 19 with two masters degrees from MIT.


End file.
